komutasi
by Panda Dayo
Summary: Hei, katakan. Apakah aku orang jahat? AU. Psychological.


Hei, katakan. Apakah aku orang jahat? AU. Psychological.

**oOo**

 **Vocaloid isn't mine.**

 **I gain no profit.**

 **Semua hanya fiksi belaka.**

* * *

.

.

.

.

 _Sreeeekkk_

Lagi.

Terus terepetisi.

Jemariku menggenggam pisau, sedang menikmati menyayat epidermis yang kutemui setiap hari.

Aku melihatnya berkali-kali.

Jantung. Paru-paru. Usus. Hati. Semuanya.

 **Tak**

Lalu mengambil setiap bagian dengan hati-hati. Agar tidak kotor, aku selalu mengenakan sarung tangan sekali pakai. Setiap kali aku diperintah melakukan pembedahan tubuh manusia, aku akan melakukannya. Baik hidup atau mati. Yang penting hasilnya.

Benar, sekotor apapun caramu, yang penting adalah hasilnya, bukan?

Sama seperti ketika dirimu menyontek pada waktu ulangan. Kau akan bertanya pada temanmu. Kau tidak memikirkan bagaimana ia semalaman belajar dan kau mendapatkan jawaban dengan mudah; cukup menyalinnya. Mau menolak permintaanmu pun ia tak sanggup; takut dianggap tak setia kawan. Lalu akhirnya kau terus hidup dalam cara yang tak jujur. Tidak peduli kau memikirkannya sendiri atau hanya sekedar meniru milik orang lain; guru-guru cuma peduli hasilnya ―bagus atau tidak. Memuaskan atau justru mengecewakan.

Lucu sekali. Guru mengatakan seburuk apapun nilaimu, yang penting adalah usahanya. Omong kosong semua itu. Mereka tetap akan membencimu saat kau mendapat nilai rendah.

Lalu? Apa yang harus kau lakukan? Jangan jadi munafik. Kau juga hanya peduli akan hasil tanpa memedulikan cara. Semua manusia itu naif, catatlah. Setiap dari mereka adalah musuhmu. _Homo sapiens_ lebih licik dari hewan bahkan iblis sekalipun. Mereka akan menyerang mentalmu, menghancurkan harapanmu, menginjak perjuanganmu.

Seperti halnya hidup ini. Tidak ada orang yang tak ingin hidup enak. Sandang dan pangan tercukupi. Hidup bahagia bersama orang yang kau cintai hingga maut memisahkan. Sungguh _romantica_.

Ujung pisauku terulur kembali untuk tubuh kali ini. Dapat kulihat usaha pemberontakan yang cukup kuat darinya.

Aku, Matsuzaki Yuu. Mempertaruhkan nama demi pekerjaan ini. Lagipula aku spesialis bedah, jadi tidak ada salahnya aku membedah tubuh seseorang, kan?

"H-hentikan!"

Aku menyukai ekspresi kesakitannya. Sebenarnya aku memiliki anestesi, tapi itu takkan cukup memuaskanku. Aku harus terus mendengar nada keputusasaannya. Aku menyukainya.

Aku lahir dari keluarga miskin. Bisa sekolah hanya berbekal beasiswa yang membebaskan uang pembayaran sekolah dan buku-buku. Memang aku tak perlu merisaukan pendidikanku, tapi tetap saja kebutuhan sehari-hari kurang.

"Tubuhmu bagus, Yan He."

Ia kembali berontak ketika ujung pisauku menyapa perutnya.

"Lihat perutmu, buncit." Kataku.

Yan He bagai oase di tengah gersangnya hidupku. Aku mengenalnya ketika masuk SMA. Dia adalah murid transfer dari Tiongkok. Karena ibunya adalah duta di Jepang yang baru diangkat dan ―menurut pengakuannya― ia diminta ibunya tinggal saja kemari.

Ia duduk di sebelahku. Tapi, aku tak pernah menyapanya. Terus begitu selama satu semester. Hingga akhirnya tanpa sengaja kami bertemu di halte bus. Aku heran, namun tak bertanya mengapa ia tak dijemput oleh mobilnya. Dia kaya, maksudku. Anak duta pasti uang sakunya tumpah ruah dan tidak muat dijejal, kan?

Ia mulai mengajakku bicara. Jika kuabaikan dia bagai radio rusak, ia takkan menggangguku lagi, pikirku. Tapi sial benar, ia gigih. Membuatku menyerah menghadapinya.

"A-akh! Matsuzaki!"

Benar. Kau harus merasakan sakit yang sama denganku, Yan He.

Suatu senja, aku melihatnya berciuman dengan seorang siswa dari kelas sebelah. Aku bukan apa-apanya, hanya teman bercerita. Eksistensiku pasti bagai debu di ujung sepatunya.

Tapi rasanya perutku memanas.

"J-jangan! Matsuzaki Yuu!"

Pisauku terjatuh dengan sendirinya. Baru kali ini ia memanggil nama lengkapku.

Aku...senang..

Tapi..

"Kau gila, Matsuzaki! Apa salahku padamu?!"

Salahmu?

Kau masih bertanya salahmu?

Ah, benar juga. Kau salah apa, ya?

Maa, yang penting semua ini salahmu! Salahmu, Yan He!

"Dokter Matsuzaki..bagaimana? Apakah organnya bagus dan bisa dijual?"

Aku menoleh ke sumber suara. Orang itu menungguku di bawah rangka pintu.

"Kurasa bagus. Tapi aku tidak bisa jamin tidak lecet. Di mana kau menemukan wanita ini?"

Ia menjawab sekenanya, "Dia korban kecelakaan yang dianggap menghilang, lalu aparat menyatakan pencarian dihentikan."

"Kotor juga kau, Fukase. Padahal dia istrimu."

"Aku masih bisa mencari seribu wanita sepertinya."

Sudah kukatakan. Aku dari keluarga miskin. Kelaparan adalah hal yang harus dihadapi. Aku harus siap mati setiap hari.

Aku bosan menunggu. Lalu Fukase membawaku ke jalan ini setelah lulus SMA. Fukase juga yang telah berbaik hati membiayai pendidikanku selama aku menuruti pintanya.

Selamanya, orang miskin akan takluk pada yang lebih berkuasa.

Jadi, ini salah siapa?

* * *

 **FIN**

* * *

A/N : SUKA DEH BIKIN YUU JADI YANDERE NGGHHHH /apa

Semoga kerasa psikologikalnya. Hahaha.

Thanks for read!

siluman panda


End file.
